Changes
by ItaBoricua
Summary: Everything was perfect in Sakura's life. Then she met Fushigi Amato, and he turned her world for the worst. Will she ever change? Major SasuSaku, Minor NaruHina, ShikaIno and NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Sorry I've been gone for so long. I don't have a legit excuse other than the fact that I forgot about my stories:P I've lost inspiration on my other stories, so I've decided to base a story off of my cousin.

I do not own Naruto or anything.

THIS IS AN AU STORY.

_**THERE IS UNDERAGE DRUG USAGE AND ALCOHOL COMSUMPTION IN THIS STORY. **_

* * *

So…this is my life. I've irrevocably changed from the good little girl I was a few months ago. It all started when I met him….Fushigi Amato. He was the type of guy that every girl fell for and every guy turned green with envy over. His family bought the vacant lot next to our house and built a gorgeous modern house. Cube-like, white and beautiful. The porcelain fountain of an angel was gleaming as the water reflected the hot summer sun.

One especially hot day, I was outside laying in the plush green grass talking on the phone to my sister who went off the college a couple of weeks before. My sister and I finally finished our conversation and we hung up. Summer vacation had started a couple of weeks ago and I already had a pretty good tan line. I propped myself up on my elbows and enjoyed the hot sun. I began to doze off when I heard slow footsteps. I opened one eye and turned in that direction and saw Amato for the first time.

Immediately, I was awestruck. I tried to play it 'cool' as hard as I could, but I have a feeling my nervousness was so thick it could be cut with a knife. He sat down next to me and tapped my shoulder.

"Aye. What's up girl?" His flippy dark red hair blew in the cool breeze.

"Uhh…aye? Nothing much. Just bored." I replied back.

_"Okay, so his looks were better than his grammar, but that's nothing I can't over look."_ I thought.

"I was bored until I saw you, baby girl." My tank top had slightly moved itself up my stomach, showing my cute little diamond belly button ring. He let his fingers move lightly across my stomach, giving me chills.

"You move fast, don't you?" I asked him, trying to calm myself down.

"Only when I find something I like." It felt as if his piercing hazel eyes were gazing straight through me and into my soul. My stomach began to turn with excitement as I heard those words leave his lips. I flashed him my pearly teeth, silently thanking my parents for giving me 2 years of braces and monthly teeth whitening.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Haruno Sakura. You?"

"Fushigi Amato."

"How old are you, baby girl?" He asked with a tone I couldn't quite place.

"16. How about you?"

"I turn 18 next week. Good thing you're 16. If you were any younger I couldn't have any interactions with you." When he said 'interactions' his voice immediately changed to a slow, sexual tone. He slowly began to get up. My face dropped, thinking he was leaving without me. But, he grabbed my hand and brought me up with him.

"Since I'm new around town, maybe you could show me around?" He asked, giving a little puppy pout. I agreed. Good thing my parents are gone for the week, they'd never approve of this.

I found out some pretty interesting things about Amato. His family are completely devoted to the Catholic church, he's addicted to chocolate-dipped strawberries, and he does drugs. A LOT. Not exactly something my parents will like, but he can hide it. He says he's not much of a drinker, but he only drinks when he's high. I showed him the mall, the park, the skate park, the beach, every main attraction in the area.

"There's not much to do in Suna is there?" He asked, clear distaste in his deep, sexual voice.

"Not in this part. There are other sections of Suna that are a lot livelier." I answered back.

"Where can I buy pot from?" He asked loudly, not caring if anybody heard.

"Uhhh….I don't know? I don't do pot so I wouldn't know." I replied.

"You've never taken a hit before?" He asked, surprised. I shook my head.

"Do you want to?" I shrugged.

"Am I gonna like it?" I asked, skeptically. He 'pffft-ed'.

"Hahaha. Are you gonna like it. Of course you're gonna like it." He answered back, mocking me. "Let me call my brother to bring us some."

I was shaking on the inside. On the outside, I'm pretty sure I was composed. I wasn't so sure I wanted to lose my drug virginity, but I figured if it got his attention and made him like me, it was totally worth getting caught. When his brother arrived and secretly gave him a bag, adrenaline kicked in. _'I'm about to do something illegal with an insanely hot guy! Oh my Gosh!' _My insides were screaming so loud it was hard to contain my emotions.

He took me behind a large building and rolled one up. He lit it and looked at me expectantly. I took the blunt.

"How do I do this?" I asked him. He smirked and laughed under his breath. "Put it to your lips and inhale. That's really it."

I took a deep breath, exhaled, and put the blunt to my pink lips. I inhaled and kept it in my lungs and the exhaled. All my adrenaline faded, and I felt so relaxed. He took the blunt from my fingers and expertly took a hit.

"Man, my brother really came through. This is good shit." He dreamily stated as he exhaled. He passed it back to me. We went back and forth a couple of times when his parents called. It was time for him to clean the fountain so we had to go home.

We walked back to the house and I walked upstairs. I looked at myself in the mirror of my bathroom and saw my eyes were fire engine red. I leaned on the granite countertop to get a closer look. I pulled out my eye drops for my allergies from my medicine cabinet and put 2 drops in each eye. I blinked a couple of times as my eyes went from red, to pink, to white.

My eyes widened as my stomach growled. I WAS STARVING.

I zoomed as fast as I could to the kitchen and pulled out a bag of Reese's Puffs. I grabbed the biggest Tupperware bowl we had and poured about half the bag into it. Filling the bowl with milk, and grabbing the biggest spoon we had, I stuffed my face. Still hungry, I made 4 hotdogs, 2 sandwiches, 3 bowls of ice cream, and 2 liters of Coke. By the time I finished eating, my high had left.

I patted my stomach happily and sat down on the couch.

The next 2 months were complete euphoria. My parents let Amato and I date, I smoked with him at least 4 times a week, I began to get the nickname 'Bad Bitch' around town. Amato gave me confidence I had never found before. I got black highlights in my long pink curly hair. Everybody looked up to me like I was an icon or something. Amato and I began to spend every waking moment together, never getting caught for our illegal actions, going to the best parties, living it up.

But, one day, that all changed. I got grounded and my parents weren't home. Amato came over unexpectantly. He woke me up and asked if I wanted to 'Wake and Bake', of course I agreed. He opened up my windows, turned on my fan, and let me take the first hit like he always has. We were so caught up in the moment we didn't notice the black Escalade pull into the garage. We finally noticed my parents were home when they opened my door, right at the moment I exhaled. I couldn't try and pass it off as my breath, it was 95 degrees outside. I was screwed.

"Sakura!" I saw my mom's heart break through her facial expression. Never have I ever seen someone look so hurt and disappointed at the same time. My dad grabbed Amato by the shirt collar and walked him out the front door. That was the last time I saw him.

That night, my parents made me pack my bags. It was extremely difficult to pack my hot pink suitcase through my teary eyes. Everything was very blurry and it seemed like no matter how many tears fell from my face, my eyes never ran dry. The next day, they sent me to Konoha to live with my aunt Tsunade and aunt Shizune and their pig. They drove me to the airport, made sure I knew which terminal I had, and didn't look me in the eyes once. What truly killed me was that I didn't receive a hug, a kiss, an 'I love you', but instead I received a handshake from my father, and a slight wave from my mother. I just stood there and watched as my parents got back in the car, and drove off, not even verbally saying goodbye. My eyes turned into waterfalls as I tried to maneuver my way through the airport with blurry eyes.

I found my terminal, walked on the plane, and sat down. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and idly played with the trackball. I looked through my contacts for Amato's number, but found nothing. My parents must have deleted his texts and his number from my phone while I showered this morning. I placed my head on my forehead to calm myself down, surprisingly, it worked. I ordered a Coke and a bag of pretzels for the hour plane ride.

An hour later, I landed in the Konoha airport. In the car, my parents told me to look for a big-breasted blonde woman, and a little slightly schizophrenic woman with black short hair. I found them immediately. I didn't bother talking to them; I didn't want to, little did I know, they'd be in my life A LOT more than I wished. I followed them throughout the large airport, people eying me as I walked by.

_'Damn, it's like they've never seen a bitch with pink and black hair. What the fuck.' _I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes.

We finally got to the car, drove for about 20 minutes and reached a cute little 2 story townhouse. Its size was nothing like my house in Suna, but it was better than nothing. The black haired lady showed me around, while the blonde woman filled a glass with sake. She finally got to my room and I slightly scrunched my nose at its size. It was decent, but nothing I was used to. Whatever.

"School starts tomorrow. There are no uniforms, wear whatever you want. Be up at 7am and be ready to leave by 8:30." The blonde woman boomed up the stairs. I unpacked my suitcase and flopped on my new full size bed. I turned over and looked at the clock and it read 10pm. I hopped in the shower and let my spicy cinnamon shampoo, conditioner and body wash work its relaxing magic on my body. I walked out of the shower feeling refreshed, but saddened. My parents hadn't even tried to call and ask if I made it there okay. Pfft, who am I kidding, they don't care anymore.

I blew my hair dry and put product in it, brushed my teeth, and fell asleep at 10:45.

The black haired lady came in to wake me up at 7am. If she hadn't, the yelling blonde lady would have woke me up. I lazily dragged myself out of the comfy bed and brought myself to the bathroom. I plugged in my straightener and left to go to my closet. I looked through my choices of outfits and decided on a pair of white shorts, a dark blue v-neck shirt, and matching flip flops. When I was dressed, I went to do my hair. The iron glided over my blown-out waves, flattening with ease. When I finished styling my side-bangs, I did my makeup. Skin colored eyeshadow, black eyeshadow at the corners, black liquid eyeliner, a couple coats of volumizing and lengthening mascara later, I was almost ready. I sprayed myself with Pure Seduction from Victoria's Secret, put on deodorant, grabbed my backpack, phone, money, and cigarettes from my bedside table, I was ready. I threw my lighter and my cigarettes in the front pocket of my backpack, and stuffed my money and phone in my shorts pocket. I ran my fingers threw my hair as I turned off the light, grabbed my backpack and left my new room. I went and sat in the back seat of the dark red Honda Accord and waited for my ride to leave. They finally got in the car and drove me to school.

I found out the blonde's name was Tsunade, and the black haired woman's name is Shizune. Tsunade kept calling me little girl and it took every ounce of strength I had not to lean forward and pop her in the face. I sat back and pursed my lips so I'd stay quiet. I haven't said more than I sentence since I've been here.

We finally got to Konoha High School and it was nothing special. My old school was bigger and more extravagant, but this one wasn't bad. It was full of bitchy looking preps and jocks. I saw the occasional stoner, which was probably where I'd fit in. They parked the car and took the key out of the ignition.

"You know, I don't need you to walk me in. I'm a big girl." I stated. Tsunade turned around.

"Little girl, we work here. I'm the principal and Shizune is the dean and a Spanish teacher." She explained. My face remained emotionless, I didn't care. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. I walked to the front office and received my schedule.

**Haruno, Sakura**

**Grade: 11**

**Height: 5 foot 2**

**Weight: 102**

**Comments: Transfer from Suna High School, watch out for this one.**

_"Ha. Damn straight, watch out for me bitches." _I thought.

1st period: AP Government – Maito, Gai-sensei, Room 765

2nd period: Spanish 4 Honors – Shizune-sensei/sama, Room 432

3rd period: Gym – Matarashi, Anko-san, Gymnasium

4th period: Lunch, Cafeteria

5th period: AP Biology – Hatake, Kakashi-sensei, Room 894

6th period: AP Statistics – Kurenai-sensei, Room 127

7th period: AP Psychology – Yakushi, Kabuto-sensei, Room 450

I folded my schedule and looked for room 765. It wasn't hard to find it at all. I loosened the straps on my backpack as I strode into AP Gov class. He was taking role.

Everything got quiet as I walked in. I handed him the note from the office and he boomed.

"CLASS ATTENTION PLEASE!_-even though they were quiet when I walked in-_We have a new student! Everyone please welcome Haruno Sakura, a transfer from Suna High." He exclaimed. Nobody really 'welcomed' me except the pervs. Oh well, haters gonna hate. I sat down smack-dab in the middle of the classroom. Some blonde kid was sleeping next to me. A blonde girl reached to smack him from behind his desk. He woke up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He turned.

"Whoa! New girl! Hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! What's your name?" His extremely white teeth gleamed brightly at me. I ran my fingers through my silky hair and replied: "Haruno Sakura." With my usual slight 'don't fuck with me' attitude.

"Your hair looks so pretty! Can I touch it?" A blonde girl came at me with pure determination to touch it.

"Uh….sure?" I answered and pulled away immediately.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino. You're Haruno Sakura."

"Yes hun, I know what my name is. But thanks for reminding me." I rolled my eyes.

"Somebody's a cocky bitch." I heard someone yell from across the room. I turned around with my eyebrows scrunched in anger and saw a girl with bright red hair, glasses, too much lip gloss, black short shorts, and a white v-neck with her cheetah print bra poking through.

"Somebody's an ugly ass dyke; at least I can say it to your face!" I got up front my chair and walked over to her.

"I can call you a cocky bitch to your face!" She said, getting in my face.

"And I could knock your ass out right now you hoe, don't fuck with me. You don't know who you're messing with." I pursed my lips and clenched my fists.

A tall, dark figure stood over us and grabbed the bitch.

"Are you gonna try and fight this girl, Karin?" A deep, sexy voice murmured. _That sounds EXACTLY like Amato's voice!_

"Baby! She was getting in my face! It's not my fault if she wants to get her ass beat!" Karin whined to her 'Baby'.

"Bitch who do you think you are? You know what, I got you. You think you're hot shit but can't back it up. Got you." I seethed and walked back to my seat. I felt eyes digging into my skull and I turned around and saw the tall figure staring at me. My hormones kicked in and I winked. Dating a nasty hoe or not, he was sexy. He smirked at me, piercing onyx eyes never leaving my emerald ones. He was yummy.

I turned back around and the blondes were ALL up my ass giving me congratulations on standing up to the reigning queen of KHS. I just rolled my eyes and began texting my friend Aikawa from Suna. I have never been so bored in my entire life.

**Hows that for a new story? This actually happened to my cousin, and I decided to write a story about it. Review and tell me if you like it PLEASE!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy guys(: I'm bored and violently ill, so I can't leave my room, so I decided to update :D

I don't own Naruto or anything.

3

Other characters text

**Sakura text**

Texting Aikawa seemed like the only thing that kept me from turning into a monster. I got an alcoholic blonde bitch on my ass, a stupid red-headed dyke, and two blondes that never shut their mouths. OH and on top of all that, my parents STILL haven't called me. Awesome.

-Bayy! I miss uu! Come back to Suna!

**-Do u honestly think I'd stay here if I had a choicee? I'm fucking miserablee. People keep giving me attitudee! Like I'm living with a blonde bitch and a weird black haired chick and the blonde bitch treats me like I'm a little girll. SHE ACTUALLY CALLS ME LITTLE GIRL. Like wtf is thatt?**

-Awhhhh Sakii, Amato is going crazy without u. He feels soooo badd for getting u in trouble for tokin. 

-**Aiki, it's not his faultt. He shouldn't feel badd, I bet my parents knew I was smokin with himm and they never said anything about itt. Like I came home smellin like straight up weed 1 day and didn't get busted for itt.**

-That's so messed upp. Like yall were the PERFECT couplee and they wanna go and fuck shit up? Nahh bitch that ain't coool.

-**Mann I know. Come rescue meee.**

-Wish I could bayy. But I can'tt leave Suna. My probation won't let mee. 

-**Damnn. Fuckin snitchess. Those bitches were just jealouss cuz they couldn't get any of that bushh. **

-I knowww chicaa. Aye my teachers gonna take my phone in bout 2secs so I gotta peace outt. Text me later k boo? 3 uuu

**-K babee. Love u 2**

I let out a small sigh. I miss Suna so much. I hope this whole Konoha thing doesn't last long.

A cute little shy girl walked in. She kind of made me smile at how shy she was. My smile faded when I saw her walk over to Karin-dyke's table. I heard Naruto let out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong with you? I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"That's Hyuuga Hinata. She, Sasuke, I and Ino used to be friends a couple of years ago. Then Ino and Hinata got in a huge fight because Neji was being a douche bag to Ino and Hinata wasn't even trying to stop it." He explained. "I've had the BIGGEST crush on her since the first day we met." His cerulean blue eyes turned sad.

"One, that's shady. Two, who the hell's Neji? Three, How did she end up chilling with the dyke?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"Yeah, I know it is." Ino interjected. Apparently they still haven't made up.

"Neji is her cousin. He isn't here today. He's home sick. She ended up with Karin because she knows that more than anybody in the entire school; Ino hates Karin and her little lackeys." He stated.

"I'm gonna fuck somebody up. How the hell are you gonna sit back and let your cousin talk shit about somebody who was your friend?" I asked.

"You don't have to do that. She and I are okay, but we won't ever be as close as we were." Ino interjected.

"Well still, if she hadn't of sat back and let her cousin be a dick to you, then ya'll wouldn't have this issue." I stated. I went to look over at Hinata, but my eyes were caught by something else. Sasuke, for some reason only in a muscle tank top—_I guess he took his top shirt off?_—staring straight at me. Karin was babbling on about something to the extent of real snake skin leather pumps and Sasuke obviously wasn't interested, so I guess he found something he was interested in.

The bell rang. Time for Spanish. JOY. What's even better is that Shizune is my teacher.

"Bienvenidos a mi clase, estudiantes!" Shizune boomed. **(1)**

"Hoy no vamos a hacer nada mas que aprender unos de otros." **(2)**

Of course, about now, is when the Greek God walks in. Still not wearing the top shirt, his black cotton wife beater fit his chiseled body so perfectly; it looked like a second skin. He had a red and black tattoo on his shoulder of 3 commas in a circle. _Note to self, get a tattoo ASAP. _

"Sasuke, por que llegas tarde? **(3) **Shizune asked accusingly.

"Lo siento, tenia que traer algo de mi coche." **(4)**

He and his sexiness decided to sit down next to me. He's lucky there are people in here or I would have jumped him and raped him by now. I rested my head of my hand and listened to her drone on and on about how communication is the most important thing a person can have with somebody. I heard a piece of paper tear but my eyes would leave the poster on the wall for some reason. Then I heard writing, then I heard paper folding and I felt paper on my lap. I was finally able to peel my eyes from the poster to see the note in my lap.

I picked it up.

Hey. So, Suna. Why'd you come here?

I looked at him. He peeked at me through his hair and smirked.

**Not a reason you need to know. Nosy. **I passed it back.

Come on. Give me a hint? 

** Boy, I ain't givin you shit.**

If I guess it right, will you tell me I'm right?

**Go for it.**

You were smoking weed with your boyfriend, your parents caught you, and they sent you here.

**What the fuck. I don't even know your last name and you know why I'm here. **

I talked to Tsunade earlier. She told me you were a 'bad influence' and I was told to watch after you.

**You're a creep. A sexy creep, but still a creep.**

I saw a devious smirk show on his face and I chuckled.

He wrote something else and sent back the note, but I just shoved it in my backpack, not really wanting to know that smart/perverted comeback he would have had for that.

Class eventually ended and she was STILL talking as we were leaving.

Gym was pretty normal. We didn't really do much but get called maggots by our teacher and get sized for our 'work-out' clothes. Lunch time.

I ate lunch with Naruto and Ino and two new people I never met, Shikamaru and Tenten. Tenten seemed like a badass, so I have a feeling we'd get along great.

Ino insisted that she sat by Shikamaru, and he put his arm around her. Dating, I guess. Tenten was going on about some bitch that took her parking spot this morning and almost hit her car.

"My BRAND new Mercedes almost got fucking hit by some girl that doesn't know manners! Like WHAT THE FUCK. You see a car there; they OBVIOUSLY want that spot, common fucking courtesy to NOT steal a spot." She sat down.

"Amen girl! Some girl cut in front of me in line and I grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her behind me. You don't take somebody's spot. It's rude." I agreed as I put my lips to my straw.

"I like you. We could get along." Tenten nodded. I smiled and laughed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a big mess of red walking my way. I closed my eyes and shook my head. Exhaling from my nose, I waited for her to say something to me. But, to my surprise AND delight, she walked right on by, not saying anything. She's a lot smarter than I thought she'd be.

Some girl with teal hair came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Tsunade wants to see you in her office." And as soon as she finished, she was gone.

"Uhh, I'll be right back?"

I walked to her office and sat down.

"Your parents called me today. They said they would like if they were told the whole story about what you have done with your ex boyfriend." She stated.

"Why should I tell them anything? THEY sent me here. THEY ruined my life. If I would have stayed there, they could have asked me themselves. Why didn't they ask me themselves?" I asked.

"They said if you don't tell, then they're going to get you in trouble for smoking weed. They told me they didn't want to talk to you and don't know if they ever will."

"They're overreacting! They don't know if they will ever talk to me again because they caught me smoking? What the fuck is that shit?" I asked, angrily sitting back in the chair.

"Sakura, what you did was ILLEGAL. You could get in serious trouble for that. Not to mention they searched your room while you were in the shower the morning you got on the flight and found your stash. They found your bongs, your pills, and your condoms. Did you have sex with him?

"That's not your business." I answered.

"I'm going to take that as a yes, considering there were condoms missing from the pack. It was a 12 pack and there were 7 missing." She stated.

"Well what's the big deal if I did? He was my boyfriend. It was bound to happen sometime."

Oh, LORD. Here is comes.

"Sakura. He's an adult. You're a minor. You both could get in serious trouble."

Shit. Forgot that part.

"But it's not like he raped me or anything? I mean, it happened 7 times. If he raped me, I would have told somebody. I really don't get the big deal of all this."

She sighed. "There's obviously no way to get it through your head that what you did was wrong."

"Whatever. Can I go now?" She nodded, I left.

Lunch was over about 5 minutes after I got back, then it was off the AP Bio with some dude wearing a mask.

Our teacher was ridiculously late. Ino was in that class with me and she said he's never been on time for anything a day in his life. Hey, less time we have to learn.

Ino and I became pretty close. She's a lot better than I thought she was. I found out that in freshman year, Karin and Ino both liked Sasuke. Ino almost had Sasuke but then Karin pulled some nasty rumor on Ino saying she had Herpes and that she was fucking Naruto every night after cheerleading practice. Her and Naruto grew up together as neighbors and are like inseparable, so people believed it. Ino tried to squash the rumor, but it never worked. It finally went away half way through sophomore year and Karin was already dating Sasuke.

"That's so shady! Is that what Naruto was talking about why you hate her so much?" I asked, she nodded.

"It sucks too, because I liked Sasuke before she did, but I have Shikamaru, so it's okay now." Her face lit up as soon as she mentioned his name.

"How long have you guys been dating for?" I asked.

"About 4 months. The month before school ended. Our families love each other so we got to see each other a lot over summer." She explained.

"So why are you here?" She asked.

"I don't really wanna talk about it…" I replied, getting angry thinking about the conversation I had less than an hour ago about Amato.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'll find out eventually." She winked and elbowed me. We both laughed.

"You remind me a lot of my best friend from back in Suna, her name's Aikawa. But, she was a bad girl, and I don't really think you're on her level of bad." I admitted.

"Oh, well I can be bad if I want to. I took more than the recommended dose of Ibuprofen than I was supposed to for cramps!" She sounded kind of proud.

I poked her with my finger. "OOOH you're a real rebel!" We both laughed.

Biology ended too soon. AP Statistics and AP Psych zoomed by in a bit of a blur and it was time to go home FINALLY.

I waited by the Accord for Tsunade and Shizune. Finally they got there and we drove home. When we got home, I immediately walked upstairs and dropped my stuff and got ready for a nap. For some reason, I remembered Sasuke wrote something on the note that I never read. I pulled it our from the pocket and opened the note.

You should text me. 555-555-5556

O. M. G.

I immediately grabbed my phone and typed in his number to text.

4:43 - **Hey** **Sasuke. It's Sakuraa.**

I waited for a reply. 10 minutes later, still no reply. Fuck it, time for my nap. I put my phone on my nightstand and fell asleep.

I woke up an hour and half later to find 3 texts from him.

4:58 - Hey sexy lady. 

5:02 – I saw you checkin our my muscles today

5:05 – I take it your asleep. Most people text back asap.

6:06 – **fuck you.**

6:08** – **whoaa don't threaten me with a good time.

6:09 **– suck my dick bitch.**

6:10 – You're feisty. It's hot.

6:11 – **You're taken. Its not.**

He never replied back. I laughed.

After dinner, I was SO past bored, it wasn't even funny. I went upstairs and called Aikawa and vented about how bored I was and told her about my day. Apparently Amato wasn't there today. Oh well, probably got too high and ate too much to move. Not my problem anymore, I guess.

Sooooooo I'm kind of hoping ya'll enjoyed that. I was going to continue it, but I didn't really know what I was going to do with it, so I just left it as is. R&R pleaseeeeeee(: 3

Welcome to my class, students!

Today we aren't going to do anything but learn about each other.

Sasuke, why are you late?

Sorry, I had to bring something to my car.


End file.
